


October

by kogoro (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kogoro
Summary: Akechi mistakenly thinks he has a place to belong.





	October

He should have seen it coming.

He knew none of the Phantom Thieves were particularly fond of him, but he figured at least _Kurusu_ would invite him along with the rest of the group.

No such thing.

He noticed them through the pane of the local cafe as he was walking back to his apartment.

The famed Phantom Thieves sat at a circular table without even so much as suspicion from other customers that they were the culprits behind the changes of hearts. After all, who would suspect that a closely-nit group of teenagers akin to a family would be criminals?

Akechi would. It seemed blatantly odd that teenagers could be so close. All the friendships he observed at his school were shallow and built on nothing but self-interest.

No... this group was different. The warmth and mutual understanding radiating off the group was kept contained in the cafe. The glass prevented the tenderness from reaching Akechi, leaving him chilled in the autumn air.

Akechi felt his heart squeeze inside of his chest as his fist tightened around the handle of his briefcase. He felt an hysteric laugh bubble in his gut but wouldn't allow it release.

Something in the back of his mind begged him to keep walking, to let out his anguish in his apartment where nobody would see him. Instead, Akechi silenced it, squashing the childish notion.

He plastered on a pleasant smile, quelling the bile of emotions stuck in his throat.

The door opened with a jingle and he immediately headed over to the circular arrangement at the corner of the restaurant, bitterness seeping into his steps.

As he reached the group his smile could hardly be called pleasant. His expression was curled in poorly hidden contempt.

Even as he neared the group, the close proximity didn't allow Akechi the warmth the group held, not that he _needed_ it anyway.

He cleared his throat and the leader of the Phantom Thieves looked up from the conversation he was in. Slowly, the rest of the members quieted down with the exception of Ryuji, who only shut up when Morgana barked at him to. When everyone's wary gazes were on him, Akechi straightened and refreshed his waning smile. The flames of warmth that were licking him were instantly extinguished and replaced with an apprehensive chill.

"Oh, everyone's all here."

They all glanced at each other furtively, before Makoto spoke up.

"...What're you doing here?"

Akechi turned to face her, "I saw you through the window as I was walking by and I thought I'd say hello."

It was silent for a beat and Akechi realized that this was a bad idea. That he needed to get out of this cafe.

He swiftly turned his wrist and pretended to look at the time on his watch.

"Oh! It's time for me to get going, it was nice seeing you all."

He didn't wait for a reply and no time was wasted as he turned on his heel and made his way out of the cafe, his smile instantly fell.

Cold air enveloped him as he pulled the door open.


End file.
